¿Cómo creen que serán las generaciones del mañana?
by Luis Carlos
Summary: ¿Nunca se han preguntado como creen que serían los hijos e hijas de los chicos de South Park cuando estos fueran más grandes? Y según el criterio de todos ustedes ¿Cómo creen que serían los "tiernos retoños" de las diversas parejas que existen? pues a través de esta historia, podrán decir libremente como creen que serían las generaciones del mañana ;D. algo de ayuda de Coyote.


**¿CÓMO CREEN QUE SERÁN LAS GENERACIONES DEL MAÑANA?**

 **Muy buenas noches damas y caballeros, aquí les traigo un fic especial que he querido hacer desde hace MUCHO tiempo y como ya lo habrán deducido por el título, se tratará sobre cómo serían los hijos de los chicos de South Park. Pero no solo eso, sino que también será una historia interactiva con la que los lectores se divertirán mucho, se los aseguro ;D**

 **Así que sin más, comencemos. South Park no es mío, es de la pareja gay no oficial confirmada por Trey Parker y Matt Stone, pero la historia y los personajes que me inventé son de MÍ propiedad.**

En la sala de computación de la escuela de South Park se encontraba Luis Carlos Alarcón frente a una computadora. Parecía tener una expresión de fastidio y molestia, su cara estaba apoyada en su mano izquierda y tamboreaba los dedos de la derecha encima del escritorio de forma lenta.

-¿Cómo será que muestro los posibles hijos e hijas de las diversas parejas que existen en el fan ficción de South Park?- se dijo a sí mismo sin cambiar de posición -en varias ocasiones en el fan mond tanto de inglés como en el de español se han hecho historias de cómo serían las nuevas generaciones, pero no todas han sido del agrado del público- se estaba exasperando.

-¿Qué haces tan solo por aquí, Alarcón?- le preguntó de repente Stan acercándosele junto con Kyle, Kenny, Cartman y Butters.

-¿Estás mirando porno de la puta madre de Cartman?- cuando el rubio inmortal dijo esto, todos estallaron en carcajadas, excepto el panzón que empezó a decirle una sarta de insultos.

-No, ya me baje las ganas antes de venir al colegio- le respondió el latino como si fuera cualquier cosa y seguía en su lugar con el mismo semblante -es sobre otra historia especial que estoy haciendo, pero no sé cómo comenzarla.

-¿Otra historia especial? No nos digas que piensas hacer otras votaciones como en ese fic que hiciste hace tiempo llamado Indecisión en donde varios autores de fan ficción vinieron para elegir las historias que más querían que continuaras- Kyle dijo esto con cierto recelo ya que cuando ocurrió ese suceso, no fue una experiencia muy agradable para los personajes de South Park.

-No, esta vez no serán votaciones. Ya tengo las manos muy ocupadas como para hacer un evento de tal magnitud- el latino sonrió nostálgico por eso -lo que estoy tratando de hacer ahora, es mostrar cómo serían los posibles hijos de ustedes en cualquiera de mis futuras historias- esto desconcertó a los chicos.

-¿Nuestros posibles hijos?- le preguntó Stan con mucha curiosidad.

-Exactamente. Verán, en muchos de los universos paralelos que he visitado, ustedes ya son padres de familia, ya sean casados con una mujer o un hombre, y han cultivado sus tiernos retoños; y al igual que la infinita variedad de parejas que pueden haber de entre ustedes, también hay una ilimitada variedad de descendientes por parte suya y por lo general, la personalidad del niño o niña es una combinación del carácter de sus padres- les explicó el colombiano.

-Cuando te refieres a tener como parejas a otro hombre, te refieres a… ya sabes ¿Esos mundos paralelos en el que nosotros estamos envueltos en temáticas Yaoi?- a Kyle se le formó un nudo en la garganta por esto último.

-Exactamente, esos mismos. Si supieran cuantas veces te he visto a ti, a Butters y demás sumisos interpretando el rol de madre…- Luis Carlos rió, lo mismo hicieron Stan y Kenny en total contraste con el judío y el rubio de ojos celestes que se aterraron por eso.

-Será igual de neurótico que su puta y gorda madre ¡JAJA!- Eric no perdió tiempo en hacerle burla.

-"¡Santo Dios, ten piedad de nosotros por favor!"- Caos estaba comenzando a delirar.

-¿Entonces cuál es el problema, Alarcón? ¿Por qué no solo pones a nuestros posibles hijos y ya?- Stan lo apresuró al ver como su mejor amigo estaba por pasar por una grave crisis existencial.

-No es tan fácil…- el latino volvió a la posición que tenía antes -no solo está el problema de que hay tantas versiones de sus descendientes, que jamás terminaría de hacer la lista, sino que muchas de esas versiones podrían no ser del agrado de todo público- volvió a explicar.

-¿Cualquier cosa para satisfacer a esas locas fanáticas del Yaoi, verdad minoría?- el culo gordo de Eric seguía burlándose y gozando de lo que le pasaba a su enemigo mortal.

-No es por eso, bola de estiércol. Es que… rayos… ¡Bueno sí! Estoy tratando de encontrar alguna solución para que todos queden felices cuando haga historias sobre las generaciones del mañana- Luis Carlos de nuevo se estaba exasperando.

-O-oye Luis…- le llamó Butters muy tímido después de que se le pasara la angustia -¿Por-por qué no haces una encuesta en la que le pi-pides al público que dé su opinión sobre cómo serían nuestros posibles hijos se-según desde su punto de vista? Así todos podrán compartir sus diferentes perspectivas- le recomendó frotándose los nudillos.

Antes eso al colombiano lentamente se le comenzó a formar una sardónica sonrisa en el rostro a la vez que un foco encendido aparecía encima de su cabeza.

-¡PERO CLARO, POR SUPUESTO! ¡¿Cómo no se me pudo haber ocurrido antes?! Si algún día voy hacer fics sobre sus retoños ¡Podría usar las versiones que los demás autores y lectores de fan ficción me ofrezcan!- estaba maravillado por esa idea.

-Butters, grandísimo estúpido ¡¿Qué no te das cuenta de lo que acabas de hacer?! Ahora todas esas personas que nos ponen en esas situaciones tan cursis y bochornosas empezaran a decir sus ideas cómo serían los hijos de las parejas conformadas entre nosotros- Stan le llamó la atención.

-¡JA! Un bastardo hijo del Hippie y de la rata judía, sería el mejor espectáculo de un circo de fenómenos que pueda existir- el obeso odioso seguía regocijándose.

-¿Para cuándo tendrías lista esa encuesta, Alarcón?- le preguntó Kenny resignado ya que sabía que el latino iba a seguir con ese asunto sin detenerse a pesar de las quejas de ellos.

-¡Para mañana mismo! Ahora abróchense los cinturones y dejen al maestro trabajar- se tronó los dedos y como lo hico Jim Carrey en la película: Todo Poderoso, comenzó a teclear a la velocidad de la luz plasmando sus para nada sanas ideas y opciones.

 _ **AL DÍA SIGUIENTE…**_

-¿Ahora qué hacemos aquí?- preguntó Craig tan inexpresivo como siempre ya que se encontraban en el mismo auditorio en donde se hicieron las elecciones en el fic de Indecisión.

-Serán testigos de otro fic sin precedentes- respondió Luis con una gran y radiante sonrisa que solo pone cuando cree que hizo la octava maravilla del mundo. Ahí estaban todos los chicos y chicas que han aparecido en la serie por lo menos una sola vez.

-Por favor, que no sean otras votaciones en las que aparecerán esas tipas que nos pedían a cada momento que nos besuqueáramos para tomarnos fotografías y pedirnos autógrafos- pidió Damien angustiado de que las personas amantes del Dip otra vez le pidiera que besara al pequeño rubio inglés para satisfacer sus más profundos y anhelados deseos.

-No te preocupes, pobre diablo. Estás no serán votaciones y no aparecerán las chicas que tanto admiran el dúo dinámico conformado por ti y el otro marica de Pip, sino que será una encuesta para que todas esas personas digan como creen que serían el fruto de tu unión con él y las diferentes clases de parejas que puedan haber- estás palabras lejos de tranquilizar de alguna forma a los presentes, solo los perturbó de sobremanera.

-Por favor, no me pongan con Cartman, por favor no me pongan con Cartman. Es todo lo que pido- suplicaba Wendy horrorizada al contemplar la idea de ser emparejada con el culo gordo.

-Lo siento Wendy, pero la suerte ya está echada y no puedo hacer que por arte de magia las personas amantes del Candy desaparezcan así como así- Luis derrumbó todas sus esperanzas -ahora sí, comencemos con esto- aplaudió un poco haciendo que las luces se apagaran, se prendiera un reproductor de imágenes que iluminó una pared blanca y en esta apareció la clásica cuenta regresiva que se aplicaba a las viejas películas de blanco y negro.

 **¿CÓMO CREEN QUE SERÁN LAS GENERACIONES FUTURAS?**

Hola mis amigos y amigas de fan ficción. Como ya lo había dicho antes, aquí les traigo la encuesta en la que ustedes podrán dar su opinión de cómo serían los hijos de las diversas parejas que hay en el fan ficción de South Park (El público comienza a aplaudir estruendosamente)

-¿De dónde salen los aplausos?- preguntó Stan mirando de un lado a otro.

No es la primera vez que hago un fic sobre las futuras generaciones, ya que en otros fics míos llamados El Mal Asecha de Nuevo, Otra Oportunidad Para el Amor & Una Vida de Ensueños, he mostrado como serían los hijos de los chicos de SP cuando estos fuesen adultos. Pero ojo, las versiones de sus retoños que puedan aparecer aquí, no tendrán nada que ver con eso, esto es algo totalmente aparte y sin relación alguna y aquí las personalidades de los posibles hijos-as las podría hacer como una especie de combinación de las personalidades de sus padres.

Primero comenzaremos por cada uno de los personajes principales con las posibles parejas Hetero que puedan haber por parte de ellos (Ante esto, ahora se oyen pocos aplausos y sin muchas ganas que digamos combinados con algunos gruñidos, cosa que ya alivió a los presentes)

 **STAN:** canónicamente hablando, la única chica para él sería Wendy por supuesto (formando Stendy) ¿Cómo creen que sea un hijo o hijos por parte de ellos y que nombre les pondrían?

En El Mal Asecha de Nuevo tienen un hijo llamado John que tiene el carácter de su padre, pero con la inteligencia de su madre y tiene unos hermanitos menores que son solo unos bebes. En Una Vida de Ensueños tienen una hija Samanta que tiene las mismas cualidades, pero que es algo más temperamental. ¿Qué creen ustedes que características deba tener un retoño de ellos dos?

Otras versiones no tan canónicas serían Stan con Bebe (Stebe) o Stan con Henrietta (Starietta). Me he topado con algunos fics de él emparejado con ellas, pero sinceramente no se me podría ocurrir como sería un hijo o hija con esa clase de combinaciones. ¿Cómo se los imaginan ustedes?

-Bueno, si Stan y yo tuviéramos un hijo, quisiéramos que fuera feliz y lleno de vida, pero que al mismo tiempo que sea muy inteligente, tenga coraje y sepa defender sus principios y el de los demás, y luche contra las injusticias del mundo- Wendy dijo esto viendo de reojo a su novio. Ambos sonrieron apenados y desviaron las miradas.

 **KYLE:** saben, aquí hay algo muy curioso y eso es que a pesar de que el Style es la pareja predilecta de la mayoría de personas en fan ficción, Kyle canónicamente tiene más opciones que Stan en lo que se refiere a formar una pareja Hetero.

Esas opciones son Bebe (Kybe) Rebeca (Kybeca) Nicole (Kyole) e incluso la propia Wendy (Kyendy). Aunque son difíciles de encontrar, hay fics de Kyle con cualquiera de esas combinaciones (Tanto en inglés como en español) solo hay que saber dónde buscar.

En Una Vida de Ensueños Kyle y Bebe son pareja y tienen un hijo llamado Abraham que a pesar de ser inteligente, tiene el carácter volátil que cualquier habitante de Jersey posee cuando se encabrona y le guarda cierto cariño a Samanta (Cosa que de seguro alegra de las mil maravillas a las que gozan del Style XD)

En El Mal Asecha, él es pareja de Henrietta (Pareja Crack llamada Kyrietta) que me inspiré en los fics de una vieja amiga mía llamada Vic Pin) que tiene una personalidad casi igual a la de él, pero también pensaba en otras versiones en las que su hijo o hija tuviesen algo del carácter de su madre (Ya saben, frívola e inexpresiva, con cualidades para la poseía y gustos por los oscuro como toda gótica que es) Pero hasta para mí me resultaría difícil imaginar a un chico o chica cuyo carácter sea la combinación de Kyle con ella.

Lo mismo pasa con Rebeca, Nicole y Wendy. Me resultaría difícil imaginarme a un retoño que tenga las cualidades de él combinada con las de alguna de ellas; así que se los dejo a su criterio.

-Si yo tuviese un hijo o hija, quisiera que fuese estudioso como yo para que se vuelva alguien en la vida y usara su gran inteligencia para el beneficio de los demás- Kyle soñó despierto y suspiró.

-Siempre y cuando encuentres alguna puta que estuviera lo suficientemente loca para contraer matrimonio con un judío asqueroso como lo eres tú- casi todos rieron por lo que el culón dijo.

 **KENNY:** al igual que Kyle, canónicamente él tiene varias opciones para conformar una pareja Hetero. Esas son Kelly (la chica que conoció en el viaje a Costa Rica y llamo Ke-Ke) Tammy (Kemy) Bebe (Debido a que sus personalidades pueden llegar a ser MUY parecidas XD y llamo Kebe) y tal vez Wendy (Kendy) En la secuela de Las Crónicas de Mysterion, es pareja de Lexus, pero ese es otro asunto aparte.

En Otra Oportunidad Para el Amor, él y Kelly tienen una hija llamada Jenny que es muy tímida, pero no le desarrollé mucha personalidad. Pero en Una Vida de Ensueños, él tiene como pareja a ¿Adivinan quién? A la hermana menor de Craig ¡RUBY! Es una pareja Crack que llamo Keby y…

-¡MCCORMICK!- gritó Craig encolerizado golpeando la mesa que tiene frente a él y parándose bruscamente con la intención de molerlo a golpes si no fuera porque sus amigos lo sujetan, cosa que hizo estremece al rubio y se tragara un nudo que le formó en la garganta.

Como iba diciendo… en realidad la pareja Kenny-Ruby no la inventé yo. No recuerdo quién la creó y solo he visto un par de fic de ellos dos juntos, pero se me hizo interesante esa mescla tan peculiar y como hijos tienen a dos mellizos: Emily, que tiene el carácter de la madre (toda una Tucker) y Elvin que se parece al papá (Ya saben a qué me refiero XD)

Ahora traten de imaginarse como sería un fruto de él con Tammy, Bebe y Wendy (La imaginación de los lectores-as vuelan hasta las nubes XD) Pero… cualquier hijo o hija de él también heredará su maldición de morir en cualquier momento y revivir al día siguiente como si nada hubiera pasado, así que piénsenlo bien.

-¿Otro mugroso que trate de manosear a todo lo que tenga culo, tetas y vagina? ¡Santo Dios, líbranos del mal!- Cartman sobreactuó volviendo hacer reír a los demás.

 **CARTMAN:** obviamente la única chica en el sentido Canon que viene a la mente de los lectores-as para emparejarla con el culón, sería Wendy (Candy) Ya sea porque…

-¡DIOS! ¡¿POR QUÉ ME CASTIGAS ASÍ?!- gritó Wendy para luego taparse la cara con ambas manos y negar con la cabeza mientras que Stan le daba palmaditas en la espalda para tranquilizarla.

Cof, cof. Como dije, ella es la primera opción que viene a la mente de las personas. Ya sea por los leves momentos que ellos dos han tenido en la serie o por quienes retratan a Wendy como una puta manipuladora que esta al mismo nivel que Eric o porque algunos-as creen que ellos se complementan de alguna manera o po motivo.

¿Cómo creen que sería un retoño por parte de esos dos? Una verdadera aberración para la naturaleza ¿Cierto?

Otra posible opción para el culo gordo sería Patty Nelson (Catty) En Otra Oportunidad ellos tienen un hijo que se llama Adolfo (Que nombre tan particular ¿Verdad?) y tiene la misma pésima aptitud que su puto padre tiene; lo mismo pasa en El Mal Asecha en donde tienen una hija llamada Lady, solo que ella es más moderada que él (Al menos un poco)

Una opción aún más bizarra y que también puede considerarse Canon, es cuando a él lo ponen con Shelli, la hermana mayor de Stan (Cosa que de seguro ponen a muchos con cara de ¡¿WTF?!) he visto algunos pocos fics de esos dos juntos (Sherman) y si digo que es Canon, es por ese episodio en la temporada 3 en donde ella es su niñera (Intentar imaginar también un hijo por parte de esa mescla, es también otra aberración a la naturaleza ¿Cierto?)

-¡BAH! Ninguna mujer está a la altura para ser digna de mí- el culo gordo fanfarroneó como si se tratase de la última Coca-Cola del desierto o un actor famoso con el que toda mujer quisiera estar.

-Ninguna mujer aguantaría semejante bola de manteca que es peor que un dolor de muelas- ahora le tocó a Kyle hacerle burla ganándose las risas del resto.

 **BUTTERS:** canónicamente, no hay muchas opciones para Butters. Las únicas opciones serían Lexus (Como lo he hecho en varios de mis fics y llamo Buttux) tal vez Wendy (Por el hecho de que le tocó las tetas en una ocasión XD y es Bundy) y Lisa Burguer (La chica gorda del final de la temporada 17 y denomino Litters o Busa)

Otras opciones no muy Canon serían Bebe (Hay unos cuantos fics de ellos dos y es Bube) y tal vez la pequeña Karen (Porque también hay unos algunos fics de ellos dos y porque como se les consideran tiernos e inocentes, serían tal para cual XD y se llama Buren)

-Butters…- Kenny le llamó la atención viéndolo con ojos de tigre a punto de tirársele encima a una indefensa presa y tamboreó los dedos de su mano izquierda en la mesa, cosa que le hizo temblar.

-"¿Pero quién cree que somos nosotros? ¡¿Piensa que somos como él que trata de tirarse a toda chica que se le cruza por el camino?! Además, las que son tan planas como una tabla no están en nuestra lista de interés y gustos"- Caos lejos de preocuparse, solo se molestó.

A pesar del número limitado de opciones, si me he puesto como serían sus posible hijos con alguna chica. Estaba pensando en mellizos llamados Leonardo y Marjorie que se parecen a él en personalidad y forma de pensar, solo que el niño tiene más cojones al pelear por su hermana y defenderla de cualquiera que trate de joderla de alguna forma; aunque el problema es que no sé a qué combinación Hetero saldrían esos chiquillos.

Pero bueno ¿Cómo piensan que sería un retoño mitad Stouch y mitad Testaburguer o mitad o Stevens o Burguer o mitad Chica de Pasitas o mitad McCormick? (Esto último no en el sentido tradicional por supuesto)

-"Creo que hay preguntas que es mejor no ser respondidas"- comentó Caos ya perturbado por eso.

 **DAMIEN:** tengo que reconocerlo, canónicamente no me puedo imaginar a alguna de las chicas (Que este en su sano juicio) que pudiese tener algún tipo de relación con el hijo del Diablo. Pero si el culón de Cartman ya tiene unas cuantas barajas bajo la manga ¿Por qué él no tampoco?

-Porque cuando sea más grande, será igual de maricón que su puto padre- respondió Craig, luego de que se le bajara el coraje, siendo el que se ganó las carcajadas.

¿Así que mujer creen que sea para él y como serían los posibles hijos que pudieran tener? Esto es algo descabellado que se me ocurrió hace tiempo, pero pensaba en Estela (Damiela) después de todo, entre maloso y maloso se entienden ¿Correcto? XD

-¿Estela con Damien?- a Pip se le encogió el corazón al haber escuchado semejantes palabras.

-¿Qué te pasa, enano? ¿Estás triste por qué la arpía esa te dio la patada, de nuevo, para estar con el cachón o estás triste por qué él fue quién te dio la patada para estar con ella?- le preguntó el gorila de Trent burlándose de su sufrimiento.

-Con tal de que no me emparejen con él, estoy dispuesto a aguantarme hasta a la fea hermana de Stan- susurró el oji-rojo con cierta molestia.

-Oh… ¿Qué te pasa pobre diablo? ¿No te gustó la idea de emparejarte con alguien que no fuese Pip?- Luis Carlos estiró el brazo derecho y le agarró la mejilla izquierda pellizcándosela y se la jaló a tal punto que casi se la arranca -no sigas triste, pronto llegaré a la sección de las parejas clásicas de siempre- lo soltó y siguió con su exposición ignorando sus quejas mientras se sobaba el cachete.

A pesar de que no le he podido dar una pareja Hetero al cornudo, si le he podido dar una hija. También pertenece a El Mal Asecha y se llama Angélica, que es muy inteligente, astuta, maliciosa (Como toda heredera al trono del Infierno debe ser) pero al mismo tiempo cariñosa que muestra libremente su amor hacia su familia y aprecio hacia sus amigos.

¿Pero cómo creen que sería un hijo o hija por parte de un soltero Anti-Cristo cuyo maricón padre hace de figura materna? Es una de esas tantas preguntas cuya respuesta podría hacer que uno tenga serios problemas para dormir por las noches.

-Sería otro caprichoso de mierda que al escuchar la primera crítica se pone todo rabietas y causa un enorme alboroto- Craig de nuevo hizo uno de sus comentarios fuera de lugar.

 **CRAIG:** a pesar de que a Tucker en varias veces se le retrata como "Un semental de primera" los cierto es que en el aspecto canónico tampoco ha tenido muchas chicas a su haber. Pero cuando no se lo pone como pareja de cierto rubiecillo medio loco, ha sido conyugue de Wendy (Como una especia de reemplazo de Stan y se llama Crendy) Bebe (Crabe) e incluso de Sally o Red.

De solo pensar en un ser con la inteligencia de Wendy con el carácter de un Tucker… ¡Cielo santo! ¿Dónde hay un médico cuando se le necesita?

En fin, ustedes saben cómo soy yo, así que de nuevo meteré alguna de las parejas Crack que mi para nada sana mente inventa y para él se me ocurre que dos ciertas castañas podrían ser una pareja más o menos interesante.

La primera sería Shelli (Cralli o Shraig) ¿Por qué? Pues como dije antes, ella es alguien que se caracteriza por su rudeza y poca delicadeza y como a Craig es también un "cojonudo" que supuestamente no se deja asustar ni intimidar por nada ni nadie ¿Qué mejor para domar a la bestia indomable? Y también hace que uno se ponga a pensar en cómo sería el resultado de esa peculiar mescla de genes.

-Te verías muy bien al lado de la hermana de Stan, Craig- Clyde le hizo burla a lo que él le mostró el dedo medio, mientras que Stan… pues ya le está doliendo el coco de pensar en los posibles pretendientes que su agresiva hermana pueda tener y se llevó su botella de Whisky a la boca.

La segunda castaña sería Karen (Craren) ya que sucede el efecto contrario en el sentido de que una niña tan tierna como ella, podría derretir el hielo que esta alrededor del frío corazón de él y también porque en cierto sentido se complementarían.

-Craig…- ahora los roles se invirtieron ya que le toco a Kenny verlo con ojos de francotirador, pero el pelinegro solo se encogió de hombros también haciéndole la seña obscena.

-¿Ya terminaste o vas a seguir diciendo tonterías, Alarcón?- le preguntó Kyle ya muy mosqueado.

-¿Terminar? Estás muy equivocado, mi estimado Kyle ¡Esto es solo el principio! Ya que ahora viene la parte que las lectoras han estado esperando con más ansias- los chicos se incomodaron ya que sabían muy bien a lo que el colombiano se estaba refiriendo.

Ahora viene el turno de las parejas clásicas de siempre. Ya saben, el Style, Creek, Dip, Bunny, Tyde y Chregory y sus derivados (Ante eso, las personas del público aplauden con ganas y chiflan de forma descontrolada) Sí, sí, sí ¿Por qué no me sorprende esa reacción?

 **STYLE:** hay muchísimos fics que muestran cómo sería un fruto del amor entre los súper amigos, pero de nuevo les hago la misma pregunta que les he estado haciendo ¿Cómo se imaginan al hijo o hija por parte de esta pareja? Y hay algo MUY curioso y eso es que a pesar de todo el tiempo que llevo aquí en fan ficción, solo he hecho un retoño por parte del Style.

También aparece al final de Otra Oportunidad Para el Amor (como todos los mencionados por parte de ese fic) no le he dado nombre, pero me lo imagino como un chico pelirrojo, de ojos azules, con una Ushanka azul oscura con bordes rojos y unas cuantas pecas. En aptitud pues… bueno, tomando en cuenta que Stan y Kyle tienen una aptitud muy parecida, no habría una diferencia muy significativa, tal vez tenga un poco de carácter estilo Jersey por parte de su padre-madre o cuando se avergüence, se sujete la nariz como el padre-padre.

-Santo Dios…- Stan de nuevo se exasperó y estuvo a punto de volver a darle un trago a su bebida, pero alguien lo detuvo y le quitó la botella de las manos.

-Un momento, Stan. Yo la necesito más que tú- Kyle, con manos temblorosas, le dio un largo sorbo a la botella para luego hacer una mueca de repulsión.

-Y eso que no sabe lo que sigue- después de reír un poco, Alarcón siguió narrando.

 **CREEK:** de nuevo aplico la fórmula de los hermanos mellizos, solo que aquí ambos son varones y con un bono extra y esa es que uno de los hermanos tendría el carácter del papá-papá y el otro la aptitud del papá-mamá; después de todo, imaginarme a un ser que tenga combinadas las personalidades de ambos padres TAN diferentes es pues… ¡Una locura total!

También aparecieron al final de Otra Oportunidad. Ambos son pelinegros y de ojos verdes oliva, pero tampoco les di nombres. Así que pueden decir como creen que sería un hijo o hijos de esta pareja dispareja.

-¡GAH!- Tweek, como era de esperarse, se jaló el cabello y exclamó sus locuras, mientras que Craig solo se limitó a cerrar los ojos soltando un suspiro de fastidio.

 **DIP:** ah esta si soy capaz de inventarle una descendiente particular. Pensaba en una niña rubia con ojos rojos y colmillos de piraña que por fuera tenga la aptitud maliciosa del padre-padre y ante los demás sea como él, pero que en el fondo sea en realidad bondadosa por parte del padre-madre y a puertas cerradas sea cariñosa y tierna con sus seres queridos. También es parte de Otra Oportunidad y de nombre le puse Daniela. Pero de seguro muchos-as tendrán una versión propia de cómo sería una combinación de demonio con ángel (Oh sea un Nephilim XD)

-No debía haber aceptado ser "amigo" de este marica cuando éramos chicos… ya que si nunca hubiéramos estado juntos ¡Jamás habrían existido esas malditas historias gay de nosotros dos juntos!- Damien estaba botando humo de las orejas y a Pip se le caía la cara de la vergüenza -pero en los Dips yo soy… ya sabes, ¿Siempre el que va arriba y nunca abajo?- esto era lo que más le preocupaba de todo el asunto.

-¿En los Dips? Por supuesto, siempre eres el que lleva los pantalones en la relación- soltó un suspiro de alivio cuando Luis le dijo eso -pero otras versiones tuyas, cuando las ponen con Craig o con el Topo, con Stan o incluso con Kenny, son los muerde almohadas y les gustan que les den- cayó de bruces al piso por eso. Tucker arqueó ambas cejas de la impresión, el francés se atoró con el humo de su cigarro y tosió varias veces, el rubio casi cayó también y el otro pelinegro le quitó a Kyle la botella y volvió a darle un trago.

 **BUNNY:** también hay muchos fics en donde se han mostrado como serían los hijos de este par de rubios. Pues me imaginaba a una niña que fuese tímida, gentil, considerada y tenga unos "leves" problemas mentales como el papá-mamá, pero al mismo tiempo fuera medio pícaro como el papá-papá sumado a la capacidad de revivir de cualquier muerte. Y también otro dato curioso, es que en realidad nunca he hecho algún niño o niña resultado de la unión de ellos dos.

-Me cago en la puta que inventó esa pareja- maldijo Kenny empezando a rugir como perro.

-"Maldigo el día en el que hicimos ese puto dibujo de nosotros con Kenny en un avioncito cuando se enfermó ¡Si no fuera por eso, nunca nos habría emparejado con ese mugroso!"- Caos, al igual que Damien, se estaba lamentando de lo que Butters hizo para haber hecho que lo pusieran casi siempre como la pareja de Kenny.

 **CHREGRORY O GRESTOPHER (Según de quién quiere que sea el pasivo XD):** al igual que como pasa con el Creek, no soy capaz de combinar en un solo ser, las personalidades de dos seres tan distintos y mucho menos soy capaz de imaginarme algún niño o niña que sea moldeado-a por un arrogante caballero refinado y un maleducado y desaseado blasfemo de primera clase. Por lo cual no podré indagar mucho en este asunto D: pero por eso se lo dejo a la imaginación del lector ;D

-¿Cómo mierde entonces fue posible que se imaginarse una hija para el estúpido de Damien y el otro marica de Pip?- el Topo escupió ácido mientras que Gregory se secó el sudo de la frente con un pañuelo.

 **TYDE:** para esa combinación, pensaba en un chico que fuese el típico niño rico egocéntrico y malcriado que chilla cuando quiere algo (cortesía de su padre-madre obviamente) pero que ante una situación seria, opte por el carácter de su padre-padre y deje de lado toda clase de gilipollez.

-¡OYE! ¡¿Por qué dices que un posible hijo mío con Token sería uno de esos niños chiquitos malcriados?!- Clyde se indignó y todos se le quedaron viendo fijamente y con la mirada le decían: "¿En serio quieres saber el por qué?" pero no se percató de eso.

-¿Ya acabaste Luis Carlos o vas a seguir con tus tonterías?- Kyle ya estaba llegando a los límites de su impaciencia.

-Ya falta poco, ahora viene la última parte:

 **LOS DERIVADOS:** A pesar de que las parejas mencionadas anteriormente son las más famosas y queridas del fan ficción de South Park, también tienen muchos derivados, algunos son casi tan amados y populares como ellas, pero otros no lo son tanto.

No quiero alargar esto más de lo que ya he hecho, así que solo me limitaré a mencionar todos los derivados que yo me sepa y ustedes se imaginaran como serían los vástagos de ellos.

 **Cryle (Craig-Kyle)** solo traten de imaginarse a un hijo-a proviniendo de estos dos.

-Dios… ¡¿Qué hice para merecer esto?!- Kyle de nuevo le dio un sorbo al Whisky de Stan.

 **Bendy (Bebe-Wendy)** ya era hora que después de tanto tiempo, pusiera un Yuri ¿Cierto?

-Yo también me pregunto que hice para merecer esto- la pelinegra se tapó la cara con las manos y negó lentamente la cabeza y la rubia, por la impresión, se maquilló mal y se manchó una mejilla.

 **Buttman & Cartters (Butters-Cartman y al revés)** siempre me he preguntado por qué esta pareja no es muy popular tomando que canónicamente hablando si sería posible y como creen que sería un hijo o hija por parte de estos dos polos opuestos.

-¡MALDITA SEA!- gritaron Eric y Caos al mismo tiempo ya encabronados.

 **Crenny & McTucker (Craig-Kenny, Kenny-Craig)** es algo más canónico ya que estos dos si han interactuado entre sí en varias ocasiones en la serie.

-¡ME LLEVA LA….!- gritaron ambos al mismo tiempo

 **Ruren & Kary (Ruby-Karen y al contrario) **también me he preguntado quién fue la primera persona en haber emparejado a estas dos chiquillas, pero supongo que habrá sido alguien que piensa de la misma forma que la persona que inventó la pareja anterior.

-¡TUCKER! ¡MCCORMICK!- volvieron a gritar los dos ya viéndose de mala manera.

 **Buttley & Bratters (Butters-Bradley, y al revés)** también es más canónica, pero supongo que nunca ha tenido una gran aceptación debido al Bunny, aun cuando de igual forma, en varias ocasiones ponen al pobre de Butters como el Uke a pesar de que demostró tener más cojones en el episodio en el que se conocieron.

-"¡¿Hasta nos han puesto como el sumiso de Bradley?! ¡MALDITOS SEAN TODOS!"- Caos estaba por perder la poca cordura que le queda, mientras que Butters se puso rojo como uno tomate arrepintiéndose por haberle hecho la sugerencia a Luis Carlos y Bradley lo miró de reojo sonriendo apenado.

 **Scottman & Carnoman (Scott Tenorman con Cartman y viceversa)** también es curioso que hasta ahora, pongo una pareja incestosa conformada por estos medios hermanos y lo más probable, es que el resultado sea una especie de mongólico mal formado.

-¡¿ME HAN PUESTO CON EL PUTO DE SCOTT?!- ahora le tocó al culón pasar por una crisis mental.

 **K2 (Kenny-Kyle)** es una pareja muy querida y hay muchos fics en donde ellos dos tienen un hijo-a.

 **Kyman & Cartyle (Kyle-Cartman y al revés)** otra pareja querida que también ha mostrado como serían los hijos de los dos enemigos mortales.

-¡¿CON EL PUTO JUDÍO?!- volvió a gritar el culo gordo a punto de sufrir un infarto de la ira.

 **Georke & Ikorgie (Georgie-Ike y al contrario)** ¿Cómo sería un hijo de estos dos pequeñuelos cuando ya fuesen unos adultos? Supongo que sería interesante de ver tremenda mescla.

 **Stolovan & Clyven (Kevin Stoley y Clyde)** si pensaron que el resultado del Tyde sería un mocoso malcriado, ahora háganse una idea de que como sería uno del castaño junto con un recontra fanático de Star Wars y amante de la ciencia ficción.

 **Stenny & Kennan (Stan-Kenny, Kenny-Stan)** no es tan famosa como el K2, pero también tiene cierta popularidad.

 **Trentyle (Trent-Kyle)** otra pareja por parte de Vic Pin que fue famosa en su momento.

-¡Oye, oye, OYE!- gritó Kyle que ya estaba echando humos -¡¿Por qué coño yo soy el que tiene más derivados y siendo siempre el puto pasivo?!- era el que pasaba por la peor crisis existencial.

-No sé. Habría que preguntarle a cada una de las personas que te convirtieron en una puta por la cual más de uno se ha peleado por ti- fue su simple respuesta luego de encogerse de hombros.

De los derivados de las parejas clásicas, estos son, según lo veo yo, los más usados y queridos (En especial las parejas en donde Kyle sea uno de los que las conforman XD) y casi todas ellas ya han tenido por lo menos un hijo por parte de la unión de ambos padres.

Desgraciadamente todo lo que tiene un inicio, tiene un final y este es el final de este fic. Espero que esto los haya hecho pensar en cómo creen según ustedes como serían los hijos tanto de las parejas Hetero, como las Clásicas de siempre y los derivados de estas.

También tenía pensado poner más de mis parejas Crack, pero si lo hubiera intentado, el fic me hubiera salido mucho más largo de lo que me salió; pero quién sabe, tal vez le haga una secuela a esta historia con todas las parejas Crack que se me puedan ocurrir y los hijos resultantes de estas (Otra ilimitada variedad de posibilidades XD)

-Bueno, eso ha sido todo por hoy. De nuevo espero que les haya gustado la historia y les deseo: Buenas noches- dicho esto, el colombiano apagó el reproductor y al encender las luces, se lleva la sorpresa de que se habían ido la mayoría de los chicos y chicas -¿Eh? ¿A dónde se fueron todos?- preguntó extrañado y se rascó el lado derecho de la cabeza.

-Todos decidieron ir a ¡VENDERLES EL CULO A UN GRUPO DE NEGROS! Al psicólogo para que les ayude a ¡CORTARSE LOS TESTÍCULOS! Superar el trauma que causó todo lo que les dijiste- le respondió Thomas quién era uno de los pocos que no estaban muy mortificados.

Eso sorprendió un poco al latino, así que decidió ir a buscarlos y al llegar a la oficina del único psicólogo se asombró más al ver una larga fila conformada por todos los que se habían ido del auditorio, algunos parecían explotar en un ataque de histeria total y deliraban, pero el que se lleva el premio es Kyle quién es el primero al que atendieron.

-¡Es horrible, doctor! De entre todos los chicos ¡SOY YO EL QUE TIENE MÁS PAREJAS GAY!- estaba acostado en el diván moviendo las manos de forma desesperada para luego taparse el rostro con ellas derramando algunas lágrimas.

-Ajá…- susurró el psicólogo tomando apuntes, aunque en realidad solo dibujaba la cara del chico con ojos en forma de caracol y el pájaro Cu-Cu saliéndole de la cabeza.

-Vaya… creo que se me pasó un poco la mano con todo esto- Luis Carlos rió un poco por todo eso.

 **Primer y único capítulo de esta historia completado el 31/08/2015.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado el fic (Y las obvias indirectas que hice a mis otras historias y a todas las parejas conocidas del fan ficción de South Park XD) y en sus comentarios, pueden decir como creen que serían los hijos de los chicos, tanto por las parejas Hetero, como por las Clásicas de Siempre y Los Derivados, ya que algún día voy hacer historias sobre nuevas generaciones y podría usar como referencia los hijos e hijas que ustedes digan ;D**

 **Ah y por cierto, tengo dos cosas importantes que decir: la primera es que dentro de unos días voy a visitar a un pariente que vive en otra ciudad y no sé si vaya a tener señal, así que tal vez no voy a poder estar conectado durante unos días :O**

 **Y el segundo anuncio es que el 11 de Septiembre ¡Cumplo mi tercer aniversario en fan ficción! :D, el tiempo sí que vuela ¿Verdad? y estaría infinitamente agradecido si alguien se tomara la molestia de hacer un fic en mi honor ;D**


End file.
